Patah
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Aku tahu. Aku harus berhenti. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit begini?


**Patah**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton.**

 ** _Aku tahu. Aku harus berhenti. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sakit begini?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._

.

.

.

"Len dan Kokone berpacaran."

Saat Luka mengatakannya, bibir gadis itu yang sedari tadi terlihat datar berubah menjadi lengkungan kebawah, kedua tangan Luka menepuk bahuku pelan sementara Rei tampak berjaga-jaga di sampingku—seolah takut tubuhku akan jatuh dan langsung berubah menjadi abu ketika mendengar perkataan Luka tadi—pemuda itu menepukkan tangannya pada kepalaku.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja orang seperti dia, bahkan aku jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan si Kagamine itu," ujar Rei, memainkan poni jingrak tak jelas hasil karya pengurus kesiswaan dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan perasaanku sekarang, mataku panas ingin menangis tapi kelenjar air mata milikku tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengeluarkan air-air asin untuk akhirnya terbuang sia-sia menjadi sungai di sekitar pipi.

"Aku tahu," lonceng kecil yang tergantung diantara langit-langit jendela UKS langsung bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi ketika aku mencoba menyentuhnya. "Aku tahu sejak awal aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan. Padahal Len hanya menganggapku teman sekelas tidak lebih, padahal Len selalu saja menyebut nama-nama gadis lain yang cantik dan tidak pernah memperdulikanku. Aku tahu tapi aku tetap saja pura-pura untuk tidak tahu."

Luka dan Rei menatapku prihatin, "Rin…."

"Kenapa?" aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Aku baik-baik saja kok. Patah hati itu biasa lagipula," menepuk dadaku keras. "Jantung ini tersusun dari otot jantung yang bersifat involunter dan tidak akan berhenti berdetak secepat itu hanya karena masalah sepele begitu saja," mengulum senyum termanisku pada Luka dan Rei.

Enak saja mereka mengasihaniku, aku tidak butuh dikasihani tahu!

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita makan Crepes? Aku lapar! Lagipula pekerjaan di UKS ini sudah selesai kan?"

* * *

Kagamine Len.

Harus kuakui, Len tidak memiliki wajah setampan Hibiki Lui apalagi Adonis, Len juga bukan tipe yang aktif di kelas dan dipuja-puja oleh guru karena kepintarannya seperti Utatane Piko. Ia hidup mengikuti arus—menurutku—saat dipaksa menjadi calon ketua osis oleh seisi kelas ia hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali melanjutkan tidurnya, saat aku memaksanya untuk piket ia hanya akan tertawa dan kemudian menarik sapu yang kugunakan sebagai alat pengacam dirinya dari tanganku. Len akrab dengan banyak perempuan; Gumi, Haku, Yukari adalah contoh kecil.

Gosip mengenai Len dan kapasitan _gebetan_ nya yang berlebihan selalu menjadi _trending topic_ di kelas—ini merupakan hal yang selalu membuat Rei menyuruhku berhenti mengharapkan pemuda itu—Len selalu kali tertawa tiap kali disindir dengan nama gadis yang berbeda tiap minggunya.

"Mereka hanya temanku," kalimat sangkalan andalannya tiap kali ditanyai mengenai gadis-gadis cantik dari kelas lain.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa aku menyukai pemuda menyebalkan sepertinya—maksudku siapa yang sudi menaksir playboy dengan koleksi pin BBM gadis-gadis cantik di ponselnya?—semua berjalan seperti air terjun. Ketika Len tertawa aku akan ikut tertawa, ketika Len meminta PR aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya, bahkan ketika ia sibuk dengan gadis-gadis incarannya aku spontan menunduk menunduk lalu merapalkan kata-kata semacam 'aku kuat' berkali-kali.

Kemudian Len bertemu dengannya.

Kokone.

Gadis berambut hitam yang duduk dibelakang Len ketika ujian semester genap berlangsung. Gadis itu memiliki rambut yang halus tidak seperti rambut yang acak-acakkan, gadis itu memiliki suara yang lembut tidak sepertiku.

Awalnya aku berpikir, Kokone sama dengan gadis lainnya hanya menjadi gebetan tanpa berubah status.

Tapi,

Kenapa justru ia yang berakhir dengan Len?

Mengeratkan pelukan pada selimut kesayanganku, kembali terdengar di telingaku suara Luka dan Rei saat berada di warung Crepes.

 _"_ _Pokoknya kamu harus move on!"_

 _"_ _Jangan terpaku pada cowok jelek seperti dia."_

 _"_ _Kalau perlu delete contact BBM nya! Blokir nomor ponselnya!"_

 _"_ _DAN YANG PASTI JANGAN GAGAL MOVE ON LAGI!"_

Aku menutup mataku.

Bayang-bayang wajah Len yang tersenyum padaku tampak begitu nyata di depan sana, ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajakku menuju taman dengan riang. Aku balas tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangannya penuh semangat—

"Kenapa…."

—lalu gadis berambut hitam itu muncul, memeluk lengan Len dan membenamkan kepalanya disana, mereka pergi, meninggalkan aku yang terdiam.

Saat aku membuka mata, bayangan dinding bewarna biru muda yang tampak kabur mendominasi seluruh penglihatanku. Kemudian bayangan kabur itu mulai hilang, digantikan dinding bewarna biru muda yang jelas dan pipi basah.

Ck.

Bodoh.

Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini?

Kenapa kelenjar air mataku mendadak berulah?

"Hiks…"

Dan—

"Kesal…"

—kenapa perutku menjadi sakit?

"Kenapa bukan aku yang dia suka?"

Suka.

"Sebal... aku tidak ingin menyerah!"

Aku suka Len.

"Kenapa harus Kokone? Kenapa dia malah suka dengan gadis yang meminta jawaban padanya ketika ujian? Kenapa?"

Benci.

"Kenapa bukan aku?"

Aku benci Len.

"Padahal aku jauh lebih menyukai Len."

Tapi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang patah hati?"

Tak bisa.

Luka… Rei… maafkan aku yang malah menangisi pemuda bodoh itu. Kumohon, biarkan aku menangis saat ini dan besok aku akan tersenyum dan tidak akan pernah meratapi dia lagi. Luka, Rei kali ini saja aku akan menjadi remaja labil penuh drama yang merasa dunianya terhenti hanya karena patah hati… boleh ya?

 **END**

a/n : Jujur, saya lagi _baper_ dan ide cerita cuma nyangkut yang ini. Ngomong-ngomong, fic kali ini bisa dianggap sebagai sequel dari Cancel yang berarti fic ini (lagi-lagi) memang kisah nyata, iya... kisah cinta saya berakhir jadi mintaprzone doang :') dan kata-kata Rei di paragraf paling atas "Yang jauh lebih tampan" memang benar-benar diucapkan oleh teman cowok saya XD

Dan yang paling penting semoga kalian suka!


End file.
